This Core provides: (a) a wide range of histologic and cytologic services; (b) photographic and digital imaging and analysis; and, (c) professional consultation to research faculty and students and fellows in their laboratories. The Core also keeps abreast of new developments in histopathology and helps participating faculty apply the appropriate techniques to their research projects. Finally, the Core helps the project leaders prepare images for publication and presentation. This Core provides: (a) a wide range of histologic and cytologic services; (b) photographic and digital imaging and analysis; and, (c) professional consultation to research faculty and students and fellows in their laboratories. The Core also keeps abreast of new developments in histopathology and helps participating faculty apply the appropriate techniques to their research projects. Finally, the Core helps the project leaders prepare images for publication and presentation.Financial support for this Core arises entirely from investigator initiated research grants. It is thus a shared resource, with staff support based on the needs of the individual investigators. This PPG provides partial (approximately 1/3) support of the facilities and personnel in this Core.